Will You Still Love Me?
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Apple White is heartbroken by the thoughts of Daring and Lizzie being together. But sometimes, even the biggest of heartaches could lead to a silver lining. Set in Apple's POV, based on the song "Will You Still Love Me?" by Chicago. Mostly mentioning of Apple/Daring and Daring/Lizzie.


**"Will You Still Love Me?"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or it's characters. The webtoon and its characters are owned by Mattel and the creator of the EAH books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a nice little Daring/Apple fic based on the song "Will You Still Love Me" by the group Chicago. Oh, and it will also have mentioning of Daring/Lizzie as well. So enjoy!**

**P.S.: This takes place in Apple's POV, just so you know.**

* * *

_**Apple's POV**_

They say fairy tales have a way of plot twists.

You know the usual thing that happens in once certain fairy tale of mine? The girl who eats a poison apple falls dead on the floor, and a prince shows up and brings her back to life with a kiss which forces them to live happily ever after? I was very familiar with that, concerning that's the destiny that I wanted to live.

But suddenly, I felt all alone in an instant. My heart was broken and my destiny was ruined. The prince that wanted to fall in love with me fell for somebody else. And I was torn from my head down to my feet.

Daring Charming was the prince that I envisioned would save me from that poisoned kiss that the tainted apple put on me by Raven Queen. He was the big brother of Dexter and the fortunate son of King Charming. He was dashing, beautiful and one-by-one, gorgeous. He was every woman's dream come true, and I couldn't deny it. I fell in love with his light blonde hair, his dreamy model-like looks, and that cute smile. I felt like I was in Heaven.

If I was suddenly in Heaven, why do I feel like I'm in hell?

I'm only in hell because I've saw the prince of my dreams be taken away by that dastardly Lizzie Hearts. I thought someone like her didn't believe in love. She hated everything that was about love: Roses, hearts, and all that lovey-dovey stuff. I can't imagine somebody like her falling for _my_ Daring Charming.

Apparently, she did. I learned from a standpoint that Daring took Lizzie on a ride which involved a huge dragon. It was the most fun she ever had with a boy for a long time. For the first time, Lizzie felt sorta happy. But learning from all of this, I was mad as I could ever be.

How could Daring do this to me? He was my prince! My soulmate! My eternity!

But now, I sit here hugging my own knees in bed, crying my heart out. I want the pain to stop, but every time I felt a tear drop through my eye, it hurt me worse. I felt like I was tortured.

Maybe the only thing that could make this heartache stop is to dream away in my sleep. Maybe that should help soothe the pain. I don't know how much comforting would do me, but at least it would be enough to get rid of that image between Daring and Lizzie.

So, I slept.

And when I woke up...

...

...I imagined that I was inside a huge chapel of sorts. It was big as two strawberry fields combined. Everyone, including my friends and my family all showed up for a huge occasion. They showed up what seemed to be the perfect wedding of my dreams.

My friends Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Lockes, Cerise Hood, and Cedar Wood all showed up as my maids of honor and Hunter Huntsman, Dexter Charming and Hopper Croakington II showed up as best men for the groom, which wasn't right since in weddings, there's only supposed to be one.

All around me, I was dressed in a white-lace wedding dress. I looked very royal, very gorgeous, and not to leave anything out, I was very sexy. Every man around me thought that. And for the women and especially my friends, they all wanted to be like me. There was no room for jealousy around here, and that's the way I, Apple White, liked it.

As I looked at the entrance way, I saw Daring Charming looking very breathtaking and dashing as ever. His suit was black with platinum rhinestones dazzling around everyone's eyes, and his crown looked a lot more golden than the one he usually wore around Ever After High.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I don't care if it was a dream or not. I could possibly sleep forever for a long time just like Briar, and I would never wanna wake up. My dream was coming true.

As he appeared beside me, he put his hands in mine. Oh, how his touch felt so warm and caring. I wish I could feel his touch now and forever.

While I was thinking about that, the minister around us spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, all royals and rebels aside," The minister replied, "We are gathered here today to witness a moment that we will always remember in our hearts. A story of two hearts drawn together bound by destiny. A formation of two auras merging together to create a kingdom of one. A perfect example of love and happiness drawn upon our eyes. We are here to celebrate the wedding of Prince Daring Charming and Princess Apple White, soon to become King and Queen."

However, the minister's speech forced a little teardrop to Briar's eye. Sometimes, she tends to get a little emotional when it comes to weddings. I couldn't blame her if I had. But enough about that.

I just couldn't wait for me and Daring to share our final kiss.

"So does the groom have anything to speak of before we go to our vows?" The minister spoke.

"I have." Daring added.

He then put his hand on me, and spoke out from his heart. I couldn't help but blush at him.

"Apple White," He spoke nicely, "Ever since I've known you, I've always felt something strong from you. I don't know if it was your kind, gentle innocence or the way you talk to me when I listen, but what really brought me to you was your big heart. Your heart helped me get to where I am now. Without your heart, I wouldn't be myself anymore. But no matter what brings me down, you're always there to pick me up to my feet. Deep down, you're my everything. And I'll always remember that for a long time, my queen."

His speech forced me to tear up a bit. Good thing I held in my tears. For Briar on the other hand, I wouldn't say the same thing about her.

Anyway, the minister took his focus on me next.

"Now, would the bride have anything to say?"

"I have." I nodded.

Then, I turned to Daring, who was still captivated by my beauty.

"Daring Charming," I sighed, "When I first met you, my heart lost all control. You were everything that I dreamed of: My Prince Charming. I feel so close to you that I wanna be to this moment now. At first, there was no special one for me. I felt as lonely as I could ever be, and that no one would match up to my standards. There was a time that I couldn't believe in love that ran so strong or passed me by. But you helped me believe in that. You helped me believe in my heart. And you helped me believe in my soul as ever. Deep down, I love you and I hope that you'll stay with me forever, my sweet prince."

Apple's speech managed to make half of the chapel tear up. They never knew how beautiful her speech was.

Tearing himself up, the minister decided to go on with the vows.

"Apple White," He said, "Do you accept this man to be your lawfully wedded husband and king, for in rich and poor, for sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

My heart was pumping out of my chest. I felt like taking a step closer to that road, and that door was gonna lead me to him.

"I do." I smiled.

And then, the minister spoke out to Daring, "And do you Daring Charming, take Apple White to be your lawfully wedded wife and queen, for in rich and poor, for sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

With love around his eyes, he managed to make those last two words true to her.

"I do." Daring said.

Apple's heart started beating fast. She was finally gonna get her moment. And nothing else would stop her.

After putting both rings on each other's fingers, the minister decided to end things from here.

"With that said, I now pronounce you King Daring and Queen Apple!" The minister exclaimed, "You may now kiss the bride."

From there, Daring lifted up my wedding veil and started caressing my face. The road to my destiny was nearing. I was finally getting the kiss I was dreaming for ever since I was a little girl. Both of our faces started closing in on each other. Along with that, our combined blue eyes were closed together, making this soon-to-be-kiss so magical.

I felt his minty breath come across me. Feeling that forced butterflies around my stomach to flutter around. It was about to come true.

But as soon as our lips started touching...

...

...

...a mysterious breeze shot across my whole body.

I felt so alarmed that I opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes to realize that I was sitting all alone in my room. There was no wedding between Daring and me. There was no ceremony at all. And there was no kiss between him and me, even though I wanted one.

All of it was nothing but a cruel dream.

I felt so tired and weary that I wanted to cry again. But I already done that earlier since I don't want my make-up to be ruined again. I've already suffered that enough for one day.

I began looking out the window and saw Daring and Lizzie talking to each other followed by a kiss on the cheek.

I know seeing that still hurts me so much, and I wish I could dream again just to make that image go away, but I was so exhausted from all the crying I did earlier that I couldn't go back to sleep. As much as it really hurt me...

...

...I couldn't help but smile at Daring.

I realized that just because Daring may be with Lizzie now, that doesn't mean I should be able to give up on destiny just yet. I know there's a chance I'll still receive my happily ever after with Daring by my side. It may never be now and it might take forever, but one way or another, I'll still make my dream into a reality.

Maybe some reversal of fortune may pop up in the future to come. Maybe Daring would feel bad about how I feel. Maybe he'll admit his mistake of falling head over heels with Lizzie and start falling in love with me for the rest of his life, just like I was destined to imagine. And I don't want to let go for as long as I can.

But as I imagined this revelation, my heart wondered something I never thought I hear:

"Would Daring still love me...?"

The truth is, without Daring...

...

...

...I can't go on. Even if I'm on my own. But I'll find some other way.

As long as I'm focused on the future, I'll never give up.

* * *

**Awwww, I do have to admit I feel bad for Apple there. I mean, it makes so much sense that she'd be with Daring. Although there's little interaction between them, I will admit they look cute together. After all, Daring is the prince that supposed to awake Apple with a kiss, as it was told in her story on Legacy Day.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! And if you get the chance, check the song on YouTube. It's so 80's. Anyway, leave feedback if you can, my fairy tale bretheren! ^_^**


End file.
